Subconscious Longing
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: A little fun in the women's hot springs resort.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG-13- R  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: A little fun in the women's hot springs resort. Inspired by a scene in Mahou Tsukai Tai.

My fanfiction-world F-1 racing team:  
(don't ask where they came from -.-)

- Seiji - sex-addict; teaser; dominating; likes Haruka but won't admit  
it, even to himself  
- Kenji - party animal; wild; horny; risk-taker  
- Masanao - bragger; player; horny; dominating  
- Hiroshi - normal guy; flatterer/charmer  
- Satoru - normal guy; sweet; passionate; romantic  
- Takashi - normal guy; talkative; impatient; hyper  
- Takao - follower; quiet  
- Yumiko - silly; lighthearted  
- Yukito - intelligent; kindhearted; gentle

- Kameda - team leader; older; mature

- Ryuji - newest team member; like Hiroshi but shy  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Subconscious Longing

The thirteen young men and women exhaustedly move their luggage into the large hotel suite. Masanao, Takashi, Yumiko and Kameda fall onto the two queen-sized beds while the others retreat to chairs, sofas and even the floor.

"Ara ara, what a horrible day this has been. I don't think anything else could have gone wrong," Michiru comments.

"You're telling me! We're late for our flight, Takao-kun is sick, we're chased through the airport by insane fans, our clothes are soaked by the rain, the hotel lost our reservations, and we get to fit thirteen people in one room for a week!" Takashi gets up and paces the room impatiently.

"Rooms should empty out once the races are over. That's what the majority of people are here for."

"Maybe we should ask some of our fans if we can room with them," Satoru suggests. "You think they'd refuse?"

"You think we'd come out alive?"

"Iie," everyone sighs at once.

"Well at least the airlines didn't lose your luggage!" Michiru complains and sits beside Kenji. "I had the clothes I was going to wear for the week picked out and everything."

Kenji puts an arm around her and pulls her toward him for comfort. "Daijoubu, Michiru-chan. We'll take you out tomorrow and you can buy all new clothes. Problem solved."

"Arigato, Kenji-kun. Demo, everything was in my suitcase. I don't even have anything to wear tonight."

"That's oka-"

Haruka is quick to cover the dark-haired man's mouth. "Don't even go there." She slides between Kenji and Michiru and wraps her own arms around the sea Senshi's shoulders. "You're already a little too close for my liking."

"Oh, well, you're the boss after all," Kenji says, rolling his eyes.

"Michiru-chan, if you like, I can run out and buy you a little something to wear."

"And I'm sure you'll come back with a little too little something, Seiji-kun."

"Me?" Seiji looks at Haruka with mock innocent eyes. "Never."

As everyone else settles into the room, Michiru stands and stretches. "Ara, I'm so stiff from the ride here. I'm going down to the hot springs for a little while." She grabs Haruka's hand and pulls her up. "And you're coming with me."

"Sure. Like I have a choice."

"Well if you don't want to go, Haruka-kun, I'll gladly take your place."

"I'm sure you would, Kenji-tachi, but no such luck, ne?"

As soon as the couple leave the room, Kenji grabs his towel. "Minna, let's follow them down there!"

"You'll go nowhere, Kenji-kun. It's been a long day and I want you all rested for tomorrow, especially Haruka-kun, so no more pestering her, okay? Let her relax."

"We know, we know. 'I have to look out for my best racer because she's basically the whole team and I can't depend on the guys,'" Masanao says in a mock Kameda voice.

"Very funny."

Ryuji, the team's newest arrival, interrupts the conversation for the first time. "Matte, matte...Haruka-kun's a girl?!"

---

"Haruka, please, just calm down. You know they're only playing."

"And I'm only freaking sick of it!" Haruka paces around in the waters which reach just below her navel when standing. "Tomorrow I'm setting them all straight. No more nice Haruka-sama."

"Well if Haruka-sama doesn't sit down here next to me right now, her Michiru-sama is going to leave. Besides, what if someone walks out here suddenly and sees you?"

"I couldn't care less right now!" the blonde exclaims, putting her hands on her hips. "All I'm concerned with is keeping my ecchi teammates' eyes and thoughts away from you!"

Michiru can't restrain the smile forming on her lips. Her lover stands in front of her, top half completely exposed, with beads of water clinging to her every gorgeous curve. With the mist from the spring rising around her against the moonlight she unintentionally seduces Michiru into a dreamworld. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

A sweatdrop appears on Haruka's head. "Michiru, are you listening to me?"

---

"Come on, Ryuji-kun, you have to do it!"

"I don't know." Ryuji peeks around the corner to the woman's section of the hot springs. "Didn't you guys warn me not to get on Haruka-kun's bad side?"

"Oh, come on. Half of us have been on her bad side for years and we're still here."

"Come on, until you play a dirty trick on Haruka-kun you're not one of the guys," Masanao says, trying to persuade Ryuji. The young man is unsure of his teammates' sincerity. "What about Yukito-kun or Takao-kun? I doubt they've done something like this."

"That's why they had to stay behind and distract Kameda-san while we snuck down here."

"Well, what if someone else comes to the hot springs? We can't-"

"Ryuji-kun, we have the springs to ourselves, remember? The hotel closed it to everyone but us in return for losing the reservations. It's ours!"

"Yes, but..."

"Ryuji-kun," Kenji grabs his newest friend's shoulders and guides him to the door, facing the spring, and speaks gently, "do you see that fine lady sitting in that spring with the aquamarine hair? In case you didn't know, that's Kaioh Michiru, Haruka-kun's fiancee. She represents the angel in every man's dreams, do you understand? But since she's already taken at such a young age, it didn't give us much of a chance."

"What does that mean?"

"I would like to see her naked before I die!"

"Kenji-kun, that made no sense." Takashi pats his shoulder.

"I know, but it felt good to say."

---

"You're going to have to model like that for me when we get home, Haruka. You look so beautiful."

"Can't you ever just take a picture?"

Michiru spots a dark figure lurking into the hot springs area and towards their discarded clothes. It's not until he reaches the pile does she recognize him. "Ryuji-san?"

"Ryuji-kun!?" Haruka turns to see him near their clothes.

"Ryuji-kun!" Seiji and Kenji groan when realizing he was caught.

"Seiji-tachi, don't tell me you're here too." Upon the wind Senshi's supposed request, all eight guys pile into the area surrounding one side of the pool. "Oh hell no!" Haruka crosses her arms over her breasts immediately, still standing in the water. "Minna, what are you all doing here!?"

Seiji kneels down at the edge of the spring and smiles slyly at the blonde. "What's the matter, aren't you going to ask us to join you?"

"If you walk, talk and have a penis you're not invited!" she says half through clenched teeth.

"Well, well, I say someone needs to get laid," Seiji smiles evilly and points at Haruka.

She cocks an eyebrow and one corner of her mouth. "Yeah, you."

The other guys laugh under their breath and he leans closer. "I'm not the one complaining about the male anatomy, Honey."

"Call me that again and I'll give you a reason to complain about it."

"You know what I think? I think you're scared of it."

"I'll only be afraid if it doesn't stop pointing at me."

"It wouldn't be if it didn't know you were completely naked right in front of it."

"You like it."

"Isn't that obvious, Baby?" With that one word Haruka grabs Seiji's collar and pulls him head first into the hot water. He surfaces and shakes his hair, splashing water everywhere. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I warned you to stop."

Seiji narrows his eyes then smiles and moves toward Michiru, removing his shirt in the process. "Oh well, have it your way. But since I'm here..."

"You get away from her!" While Haruka is occupied with Seiji, the other seven guys strip and climb into the spring. "What are you doing!?" The blonde Senshi sinks into the water and floats to Michiru's side. "I know exactly what you guys want and you're not getting it."

Satoru grins. "How'd you know we want you two face down so we could give you a sinuous massage from head to toe?"

"Ara, that sounds wonderful, Satoru-kun!"

"Michiru! They're just-"

Kenji covers Haruka's mouth before she can finish. "That's right, Michiru-chan. I'm the best masseuse in Japan! I'll stimulate your body until-ahh!"

His sentence is also cut short as Haruka digs her nails hard into his shoulders. "The only person who would give Michiru any kind of massage is me, understand?"

"Haruka." The tall woman sighs at her lover's scolding tone. "Do you think I'm oblivious to the way they act? I'm just trying to give them a chance to prove themselves and you do nothing but interfere." Michiru stands, covering her chest, grabs a towel and wraps it around her body as she exits the pool.

"Ah, Haruka-kun got in trouble."

Haruka sends a deadly stare to Kenji. "Learn when to keep your mouth shut." She grabs a towel as well and follows Michiru back to the suite.

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes between the guys. "Think we went too far?"

"No way." Masanao stands. "We've been worse to them. Michiru-chan just overreacted."

"Yeah, it was odd," Seiji comments with a downward gaze. "Of course, she's still upset about our bad luck today, but still, she's not normally that rough on her, especially in front of us. I feel sorry for Haruka-kun."

"But of course you would say that, Seiji-kun; be in her defense."

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"Don't hide it. You know you like her."

The normally dominant man's face reddens and he leans back and crosses his arms. "Wha-what are you talking about? Me, attracted to Haruka-kun? You've got to be joking!" The smiling and other questioning faces surrounding him makes his denial that much weaker. "It's not true! Seriously, why do you think that?"

Kenji grins and points to Seiji's nether regions. "I believe Haruka-kun made one reason perfectly clear before."

Seiji splashes the others and they all engage in a water fight, still in the women's hot springs.

---

Back in the hotel suite, Haruka lays face down on the bed while Michiru rubs her back and shoulders. Kameda sits near them simply watching.

"Haruka-kun, I am so sorry for not paying attention to the guys. I didn't even know they were gone."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. They're all jerks and would have found some other way to get down there with us. It couldn't be helped."

The older man laughs. "You're really a different person under Michiru's touch. Normally you would have had a much harsher answer to that."

"What can I say?" Haruka smiles. "Michiru's great at massages, and everything else." She turns onto her back and pulls the smaller girl down for a kiss.

"Well, I wouldn't be so wonderful if I didn't have a reason to be." They share the kiss just as the guys file back into the room. Kenji takes one look at Michiru on top of Haruka and hits his head against the wall.

"Why do the hot ones always have to be lesbians?"

"Nani?" Haruka sits up quickly but Michiru holds her shoulders.

"Haruka, don't get mad."

"Well, I have a right to be! They're-ara," Haruka notices Michiru's clothing for the first time since they got back. "Michiru, who's shirt is that?"

"Oh, this is Hiroshi-kun's. You didn't have room to pack extra, and it looked like he had more than enough." Michiru stands and smiles. "I hope you don't mind, Hiroshi-kun."

Hiroshi avoids the other guys' glares and smiles brightly. "Not at all, Michiru-chan."

---

That night, the team had to spread themselves out amongst the room for sleep. They let Haruka and Michiru take the bed along with Yumiko, thanks to a coin toss. Everyone sleeps peacefully until a disturbing dream wakes Haruka. She sits up and moves the mattress just enough to stir her teammate.

"Wha-hmm, Haruka-kun?"

"Ah, gomen. I just had a messed up dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay. What was the dream about?"

Haruka peers around in the darkness at all the other sleeping men. "I don't think you want to know."

"Aww, come on. I won't tell the others. I promise."

She groans at the memory of the dream. "Well...I was swimming around naked in a natural hot spring in some forest. From nowhere someone starts massaging my shoulders. It was really nice until I turned around and...and saw it was Seiji-kun!"

"Ouch. Well, at least there's a source for all of the elements. So you know they're simply memories and not desires."

"Desires!? What the hell would I want to dream about him for?"

"Like I said, dreams are usually memories or desires. You two got into it at the hot spring today, so that's where the dream came from."

The blonde sighs. "I guess you're right. No, you are right. It's simply a memory." Haruka laughs and lays back down. "Of course. What was I thinking!"

Later that night, Yumiko awakens again from his light sleep by the voice of one of his roommates. He observes as Seiji rolls onto his back and moans without waking from his own dream. Knowing Haruka wants some kind of compensation for her dream, he wakes the female racer.

"Hmm...nani...? Ah, Yumiko-kun, I was having a good dream this time."

"Shh. This is worth it, trust me. Look." He points to Seiji who is softly moaning, obviously the result of a dream. Yumiko and Haruka watch him in childlike amusement, drowning out their laughter with pillows. "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ooohh..." Seiji moans and grabs the bed sheet covering him. "Ooh...ahh...yes..."

The two friends make an excited whispered yell in the darkness. "Maybe we do want to know what he's dreaming about!"

"You mean who!"

"Mmm...yes, baby..."

Haruka grabs her pillow and aims for him as the possibility hits her. "He could be dreaming about Michiru!"

"Oh, come on. Do you really want to ruin this?"

"If he's making love to Michiru in his dreams then yes!"

"Shh!" Yumiko grabs the pillow from her but Haruka keeps a strong grip.

"If he goes any further I'm waking him up."

"He's probably not even thinking of her."

Seiji's breathing gets faster and heavier as they watch. His groans get slightly louder and soon his cheeks redden and he pulls on his blanket.

"I'm going to wake him up!"

"What?"

"You don't want me to kill him in his sleep, do you?" Yumiko and Haruka fight over possession of the pillow, threatening to tear it in two. "Give me the pillow, Yumiko-kun!"

"No!"

"Mmm...yes, yes...oohh...Haruka..."

Yumiko flies across the bed when Haruka's grip on the pillow is released. She stares at Seiji's sleeping form absolutely horrified. "He...he...Seiji-kun..."

"He's having a sex dream about you," the blue-haired man states simply.

Haruka growls and pushes him over again. "Don't you think that's obvious?" She raises a pillow. "Now I am waking him up."

"No! You can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

Yumiko reacquires his hold on the pillow and tries to calm her down. "Because if you wake him before the dream is over there's a much higher chance he'll remember it."

The blonde Senshi lets Yumiko have the pillow and peers at Seiji. "So I'm just supposed to sit here and let him finish..." she waves her hands around in a circle for visual, "whatever the hell he's doing to me?"

"Trust me, let him do it now and he won't remember later."

"Just like a guy... You better be right."

They continue to watch him in silence as the dream appears to come to a close. Yumiko promptly gets smacked a few times for laughing. They decide to try returning to sleep for the rest of the night, swearing not to tell anyone about their little discovery.

"Hey, Yumiko-kun? Seiji was just...you think, having that dream from memories, right?"

For the sake of friendship between Seiji and Haruka, Yumiko doesn't say a word.

---

The next morning was the most awkward of Haruka's life. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Seiji until they arrived at the restaurant for breakfast. Even then, she sat at the spot furthest from him. Michiru obviously noticed her lover's uneasiness but couldn't get her to confess anything. It wasn't until their meals were served that Seiji unknowingly broke the ice.

"Guys, I had the wildest dream last night."

Haruka almost chokes on her food and Yumiko promptly turns his gaze to the ceiling.

"Well, tell us what is was about, Seiji-kun!" Satoru urges his friend.

"Well, I don't remember who, but some beautiful woman came into my room at night and told me she wanted me and, hey, who am I to resist that offer?"

Yumiko can't contain his laughter any longer and explodes.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Oh...oh..." The death stare Haruka gives him threatens to rip him to pieces with its simple intensity. "...It's, uh, it's nothing, really. I was thinking of something else, don't mind me."

The guys shrug it off and continue talking.

"I thought you said he wouldn't remember!" Haruka whispers to Yumiko.

The blue haired man hesitates his next words. "Haruka-kun...it's more likely to remember a dream...when it's a desire."

Michiru overhears the conversation and decodes Haruka's behavior quite easily. She looks to Seiji's enlightened face as he speaks of his dream. 'The beautiful woman in Seiji's dream was Haruka, and everyone knows it but him...'


End file.
